<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>无罪之人 by WilletteTheseus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104599">无罪之人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilletteTheseus/pseuds/WilletteTheseus'>WilletteTheseus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FF14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Multi, ff14 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilletteTheseus/pseuds/WilletteTheseus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>*1：数枪为战争神哈罗尼的枪名。</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>无罪之人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>“姓名？”<br/>“希尔……希尔·布莱曼斯。”<br/>“年龄？”<br/>“十六岁。”<br/>“你是先天双性，对吗？”<br/>“……”<br/>“回答我的问题。”<br/>“……是的。”<br/>“这是身体的缺陷，按照‘纯血协议’，你应该在出生的时候就被放逐，你的母亲出于母性保护了你。让你可以带着罪孽的身躯活到现在。‘纯血派’议会现在发布决议：过往没能赎的罪，如今应该去赎；过往没能品尝的苦难，如今应该去品尝。三日后，你将被送往云冠群岛深处的‘断罪岛’，你可有异议？”<br/>“……没有。”<br/>“你还有什么问题吗？”<br/>“有一个问题……你们是怎么处理我的母亲的？”<br/>“你的母亲保护了你，这是违反规定的。按照协议，她应该被处以监禁。但好在，她在你12岁那年，为了赎你的罪，在你的后背上已经烙上了‘赎罪文书’。议会经过讨论，这被认为是心存信仰的表现，因此改判处以修道院十年的劳役。你还有别的问题吗？”<br/>“……没有了。”<br/>“愿苦难清洗干净你的灵魂。愿哈罗尼宽恕你的罪。数枪*1在上！”<br/>……</p><p>2<br/>   希尔被带到岛上了，全程都被蒙着双眼。他们绕开了会有龙族出没的地方，这倒不是为了保护罪人们的安全，而是为了保护纯血派的飞空艇不会被龙族缠上从而坠毁。<br/>   经过一路的颠簸，终于到了目的地。<br/>   她感觉身边的人被抓了起来，被抓住的人发出反抗的“呜呜”声，似乎嘴也被堵上了。而且这种声音不止一个。她也被抓了起来，但是力道更像是搀扶。负责押送的人附在她耳旁说道：“数枪在上，可怜人，愿苦难洗净你的罪过。”说着把她搀下飞艇，然后打开了她的手铐。被喂服了特殊药物的希尔身体虚弱，无法有力地调动自己的力量，只能顺从地被搀下去。<br/>很明显，押送者清楚她的情况，而且并不认为她是因为某些具体的罪行而被放逐。她的躯体决定了她的特殊性，而不是行为决定。也许是这个原因，导致押送者的态度更温和一些，但这无法改变她将被放逐的命运。<br/>她听到有人被推到在地上，背后传来飞艇离开的声音。飞艇的气流将她的头发吹向面前，让她打了个寒颤。<br/>她把遮住眼睛的黑布扯下，回过头去，只能看到愈行愈远的飞艇。她转过身来，面前还有三名精灵族的女子。<br/>一名女子对着飞空艇大声嘶吼着意义不明的话语，那声音绝望而凄厉。令一名女子抱着自己隆起的小腹缓缓地坐在地上，柔和的面容疲惫而麻木。还有一名女子，应该是试图反抗，肚子上挨了一下，正抱着肚子蜷缩在地上。<br/>希尔环顾四周，岛屿并不大，一眼就可以看到头，顶多是伊修加德基础层的三个广场大小。岛屿中心是个小湖泊，清澈见底。周围有着一片小树林。<br/>她们将在这里度过余生……前提是他们能活下去。<br/>女子似乎是嘶吼累了，颓然地坐到地上。飞空艇此时已经飞远，化为空中的一个小黑点。<br/>希尔走过去，试图把她扶起来，女子却狠狠地甩开了希尔的手。<br/>“别碰我！”她的银白色长发乱糟糟的，蓝灰色的眸子里满是泪水，却还要凶狠地盯着希尔。但是渐渐的，目光软化了下来，如同受伤的野兽。<br/>“让我一个人待一会儿吧……”她蜷着腿坐在地上，脑袋深深地埋下去。<br/>希尔无奈转身，看到那名孕妇正把蜷缩在地上的女子扶起来。孕妇皮肤是褐色的，如同一枚珍珠一样光洁美丽，黑色的头发垂在肩头，金色的眸子里带着悲戚。<br/>被扶起来的女子有着灿烂的金色长发，看得出来她很爱护自己的头发，即使是现在都带着光泽。她面容痛苦，让原本柔和俏丽的脸皱在了一起。<br/>希尔走过去蹲下，轻轻问道：“你没事吧？”<br/>“……我还好。”女性精灵抬起头看着希尔，露出微笑，对希尔的关切表示谢意，但因为痛苦还没有消散，显得笑容有些苦涩……或者她就是在苦笑吧。<br/>“我叫希尔。”<br/>“赛拉弗。”<br/>希尔看向孕妇，问道：“你呢，你叫什么？”<br/>孕妇看看希尔，垂下眼眸，轻声说道：“伊曼努埃拉·吉恩。”声音低沉而富有磁性。<br/>希尔四处望了望，说道：“我们去水边吧，稍微喝点水，顺便整理一下。”<br/>另外两人都没有异议。赛拉弗感觉痛苦消减了不少，没有让伊曼努埃拉和希尔搀扶，而是自己慢慢地站了起来。<br/>他们走到水边，用手捧起水慢慢啜饮。<br/>“我想我们需要一个避风的地方。”希尔看她们两个精神头恢复了一些，自己身上的药力也消散的差不多了，于是提议道。现在还是正午，风吹过却带着寒意。他们的身上只有白麻布做成的衣服，如果不做一个避风用的地方，他们连今晚都熬不过去。<br/>赛拉弗看了看希尔，天蓝色的眼睛有些茫然，但紧接着似乎是想到了什么，眼神中带了些神采。<br/>“你说得对。”她站起来握紧了双拳，似乎是给自己带来些生存的信念。“这里有水，水里是存在些鱼类的，那边还有些树林……我们可以撑一段时间！”<br/>“可是撑一段时间又有什么用呢……”伊曼努埃拉小声说道，“这个空岛的资源根本不足够我们生活下去。我们可是有四个人。”<br/>“能活多久就活多久……我听说这片岛屿可能会有龙族或者空贼经过。”希尔说道，“也许他们不一定会救我们，但起码，我们要尽我们所能得撑下去。”<br/>“……你真是乐观得可爱。”赛拉弗似笑非笑，那双眼睛扫去迷茫之后，睿智而明亮，似乎能洞察人心。<br/>希尔有些心虚的避开了赛拉弗的目光。<br/>她离开水边，走到树林里，寻找能用得上的东西。希尔找了块平坦的地方，把石头垒起了做成篝火。伊曼努埃拉似乎不能理解她们之间发生了什么，而且她还怀着孕，行动起来并不方便，只能给这两人打打下手。<br/>似乎是坐得太久，又或者是流干了眼泪，那名银白色长发的女子走了过来，只是愣愣的看着他们忙活。<br/>希尔用石块垒成房屋的样子，中间用小湖泊的淤泥填满缝隙。在赛拉弗的提议下用小木棍绑成木排，作为一个活窗嵌在墙中。屋顶用长且风干掉的枯木做支撑，中间用细小的木棍做填充，最后铺上落叶。<br/>这一忙活，就忙到了晚上。</p><p>3</p><p>篝火被升起，她们四人围坐在篝火旁边，篝火上有一个烤架，正烤着几条鱼。<br/>这湖泊清澈见底，看上去很浅，但事实上还是有些深度的，最深处估计能有三个希尔的身高。希尔在女性精灵中算高的了，甚至比男性也不遑多让，这恐怕也跟她的身体状况有关。<br/>鱼是赛拉弗抓的，伊曼努埃拉把鱼处理后忙活着烤鱼。<br/>唯一没出力的大概就是那个银色长发的女子了。<br/>“鱼好了。”伊曼努埃拉对着希尔和赛拉弗说道，然后给了一人一条鱼。<br/>鱼虽然什么调料都没加，但劳动之后，任何食物都会变得可口起来。<br/>银色长发的女子什么活都没干，只能眼巴巴的看着她们吃。<br/>“咕~~”她的腹中传来饥饿的声音，另外三人齐齐看向她，让她面颊变得绯红，她有些坐不住了，站起来准备到她们看不到的地方去。<br/>“等等。”希尔站起来抓住她的手腕，把手里的鱼撕了一半递给她。“你吃吧。”<br/>“……我什么力都没出吧。我没有吃鱼的资格。”女子垂着头，不去看希尔的双眼。<br/>“你叫什么名字？”希尔问道。<br/>“……斯特凡妮。”<br/>“我叫希尔。”希尔露出了笑意，“你回答了我的问题，这半条鱼是你的奖励。”<br/>斯特凡妮有些不可思议，她抬起头来问道：“你是认真的吗？”<br/>“当然。”<br/>“你是在可怜我吗？”斯特凡妮偏过头去，似乎有一丝动摇。<br/>希尔摇了摇头，说道：“当然不是……我们谁都没有可怜谁的资格。只是如果想要活下去，就需要有面对一切的勇气。事情已经这样了，再差又能差到哪里去？”<br/>“那你需要我做什么……”斯特凡妮又低下了头。<br/>“不是你需要为我做什么，我也不需要你做什么。”希尔的手搭上斯特凡妮的肩头，“你活着，就很好。”<br/>斯特凡妮不明白。为什么她会对自己这么好？一边疑惑着，一边任由希尔拉着她回到篝火旁边。<br/>希尔对着赛拉弗和伊曼努埃拉介绍道：“她是斯特凡妮。”又对着斯特凡妮说道：“这是赛拉弗，这是伊曼努埃拉。”<br/>“你好。”赛拉弗对着斯特凡妮笑笑。伊曼努埃拉则对着斯特凡妮点点头。<br/>“你们好。”斯特凡妮有些拘谨。<br/>“趁着今晚，我们先来明确一下目标。”希尔让斯特凡妮坐下，自己则站着对着她们说道，“我们的首要目标自然是尽最大可能的活着。今天我观察了一下周边的环境，这里是某个空岛的副岛。在我们的头顶还有更大的空岛……你们有谁知道这意味着什么？”<br/>赛拉弗举起了手：“很多魔兽会在资源丰富岛屿附近的副岛上筑巢生存。但是这无法解释为什么这里没有什么魔兽。”<br/>“事实上是有的。”希尔说道，脸上有些严峻，“一个好消息，这里有魔兽。一个坏消息，这只魔兽是西斯尤。”<br/>“这就可以解释为什么没有其他魔兽了……”赛拉弗喃喃地说道。<br/>“我有个问题……”伊曼努埃拉开口说道，“什么是西斯尤？”<br/>“西斯尤是魔兽腾云蛇的特殊种……但性格会及其残暴，它会驱逐或者杀死自己领地内的其他生物。”赛拉弗解释道，“就算是瓦努族豢养的腾云蛇的后代也会有几率诞生西斯尤。如果瓦努族发现豢养腾云蛇的蛋孵出西斯尤后，会直接杀死，因为根本无法让其听话。西斯尤就是瓦努族语言中‘不可控制’的意思。”<br/>“那岂不是很危险。”伊曼努埃拉和斯特凡妮紧张了起来。<br/>“现在它不在附近，应该是出去捕猎了。在它回来之前，我们是安全的。”希尔安慰她们。<br/>斯特凡妮摇头道：“但是我们不知道它什么时候回来。”<br/>“所以我们要做好准备。”希尔说道，“西斯尤的攻击力只是比一般的腾云蛇强一些而已，并不是不能击败的。我们要伪装住所，在它的巢穴安装陷阱。如果它中招了，我们是有机会杀死它的。”<br/>“我会制作陷阱。”赛拉弗说道。<br/>“赛拉弗小姐，我现在开始好奇你是什么人了。”希尔微笑道，“你懂得真的不少。”<br/>“我是骑士家庭出身，而且也读过很多书的。”赛拉弗也微笑道，“倒是希尔小姐，我也很好奇你是如何做到被流放依然心情平静的。”<br/>“……很少有什么东西能让我心情不平静。”希尔隐去了笑容，“因为我一直都知道今天随时会到来。”<br/>希尔慢慢解开了上衣，露出自己丰满而挺翘的胸乳。粉红色的乳尖在风中微微颤抖着。赛拉弗完全没想到会有这么一出，不由得有些脸红。她从没想过有人会在别人的注视下解开自己的衣物，赤裸的暴露自己。<br/>伊曼努埃拉和斯特凡妮也是双颊绯红，似乎有些害羞，估计和赛拉弗想到一起去了。<br/>希尔没有在意她们的样子，转过自己的身体，露出了自己背后用烙铁烙上去的疤痕。<br/>“你们看这里，我的后背。”希尔的话让她们抬起了头，“这是我母亲在我十二岁时烙上去的……自从我懂事以来，我就知道会有这么一天。”<br/>烙印的疤痕有段时间了，而且有些变形，明显是因为身体成长造成的，这种痕迹无法作伪。<br/>上面写着：<br/>罪人希尔·布莱曼斯祈求唯一神哈罗尼：<br/>您的令行在地上，就如行在天上。<br/>您是阿尔法，您是欧米茄。<br/>您是起始，您是终结。<br/>您昔在，今在，永在。<br/>我世间行走，必念神之名。<br/>愿世间苦难，可赎我之罪。<br/>待我伤痕累累归去之时，<br/>能涤荡我的灵魂，<br/>去亲吻您的公正与仁慈。<br/>“这是……赎罪文书？”赛拉弗认出了这段话，“可是，你并不像是有先天疾病的人啊，难道你是同性恋？”<br/>赎罪文书是纯血派最核心的东西——负罪者说的必须步骤。这是纯血派的传统。如果发现有家庭成员为患有先天疾病或者是同性恋者，他们会认为该成员是哈罗尼神殿中曾经的天使，因冒犯或者违背了哈罗尼的意愿而受到了惩罚，带着天生患病、行为异常的身躯降临到世间遭受苦难，在其死亡之后便涤净灵魂重回哈罗尼神殿。而纯血派要做的，就是将赎罪文书以烙铁的形式覆盖在该成员的后背上，以祈求哈罗尼的原谅。<br/>赛拉弗的面色不太好看，她身上也有烙印，但是只有两项罪名：亵渎和改信他神。并没有赎罪文书，因为她并非负罪者，她接受苦难仅仅是因为她触犯了十三宗罪中的某些罪。她因为质疑纯血派的行为准则而被纯血派惩罚，处以流放。赛拉弗瞟了一眼伊曼努埃拉，伊曼努埃拉的肚子很明显告诉了众人她被流放的理由——未婚先孕。如果还是怀的纯血派之外的人的孩子，则罪加一等。<br/>至于斯特凡妮，目前还看不出她的罪名。<br/>“我不知道我是不是同性恋。”希尔穿上了衣服，目光平静，“如果说是不是喜欢女孩子，我是喜欢的。”<br/>“可，可你……”斯特凡妮说话都结巴了，“什么叫你不知道？你看起来就是个女孩子啊！”<br/>“我是双性人。”希尔看着斯特凡妮，黑色的眼睛里透着斯特凡妮看不懂的东西，“女人有的，我有。男人有的，我也有。”<br/>另外三人都被惊呆了，这种事情在她们从来没有听说过，超出了她们人生的经验。<br/>希尔说起了自己的往事：她的母亲是怀着怎样的惊恐迎来她的出生，又是如何贿赂医生让他帮忙隐瞒；童年是如何被母亲教导，又是如何被烙上赎罪文书；如何被圣恩达利姆神学院的同学发现了自己的特殊，又是如何被送上纯血议会接受审判。<br/>在希尔的举措下，大家都敞开了心扉，说起自己为什么会落到这个下场。<br/>伊曼努埃拉是因为爱上了一名非纯血派的男子，在一次欢好中意外怀孕。她将这个消息告诉男子希望能与那名男子私奔。而那名英俊的、潇洒倜傥的精灵商人在得知了伊曼努埃拉的想法后，先是花言巧语稳住了伊曼努埃拉，随后连夜出逃，甚至连句话都没留。绝望的伊曼努埃拉丝毫没有处理这件事情的办法，只能眼睁睁地看着肚子越来越大。最终在怀孕五个月的时候，她就算是用布缠紧也无法掩盖怀孕事实了。因此被纯血派的人发现，送她上了纯血议会接受审判。她的父亲虽然失望、羞愧，但依然积极走动，试图挽救女儿。但拖了一个月后，伊曼努埃拉还是被处以流放。<br/>赛拉弗是因为受不了这个纯血派如同变态一般的信仰和压迫，公然脱离纯血派。这惹恼了纯血议会的大人物——她怎么敢把纯血派的骄傲放在地上践踏？！于是也被逮捕，审判后处以流放。<br/>斯特凡妮在他们中更显无辜。她爱慕着自己的老师，爱意露骨而大胆。她的老师是个英俊潇洒的精灵男性，就在一次授业中，老师忍不住褪去了斯特凡妮的衣衫，她激动地不能自持——反正以后我们是会结婚的——斯特凡妮是这么想的，结婚后就可以掩盖自己的婚前性行为，哈罗尼是不会降罪与真爱之人的。但问题在于她的老师没有告诉斯特凡妮自己已婚。他们之间的事情被打扫的女仆偶然撞破，她的老师、她的爱人、她心中未来的丈夫，毫不犹豫地指控她试图勾引自己。因为这桩丑事，她的亲族没有一人站在她的身边支持她。因此她被判处犯有色欲的罪孽——试图勾引有妇之夫，破坏他人的家庭。她最终也被处以流放。<br/>这些悲惨的事情，都将矛头指向了纯血派这个组织。他们认为伊修加德的精灵是受战争神哈罗尼宠爱，因此远优秀于其他种族的，甚至同根同源的格里达尼亚精灵都难以与其比肩。他们只接受纯血派成员通婚，擅自与非纯血派精灵通婚的精灵会被审判、处刑。同时他们会将家族成员中患有先天疾病、同性恋者驱逐到某个空岛（断罪岛）上任其自生自灭。纯血派极端崇拜哈罗尼，将传统正教著作视为其行事典范，他们的认为一切美德只适用于纯血派成员，也因此对外人作风残暴。<br/>而可悲的是，这一切都是合法的，在伊修加德的贵族法律中，一族的族长有权利监禁、流放甚至处决自己的家族成员。只要该成员被认定是该家族的合法分子。也正因此，纯血派在皇都中的名声一直不佳，成员数量维持在一个阈值内。教宗、传统贵族和军事贵族都对其很是厌恶，但也找不到由头处理他们——他们虔诚的近乎狂热。<br/>这一夜，她们的委屈、痛苦都被释放出来。她们痛骂贵族，痛骂纯血派，顺便痛骂教宗为什么允许这种组织存在于伊修加德。她们流泪，她们嚎啕，她们彼此依偎，相互取暖。<br/>被流放的第一天，就这样过去了。</p><p>4</p><p>赛拉弗醒来时，天已经亮了。她揉了揉因为哭泣而酸痛的眼睛，发现自己和斯特凡妮、伊曼努埃拉正躺在一起，而希尔却不见踪影。她轻轻地把抱在自己身上的斯特凡妮推开，从地面上爬起来。屋内的篝火已经熄灭，但余烬尚热。她走出屋子，看见正在忙活的希尔。<br/>“早上好。”希尔察觉到身后的动静，回过头来对着赛拉弗打了声招呼。<br/>“现在是早上吗？”赛拉弗看了看太阳，有点不太确定。<br/>“确切的说是上午。”希尔手里的活儿没停，她在用简单的石刃削着树干，努力地将其削成木矛。在她的身边，已经有十几根制好的木矛，还有一些又坚韧的树皮制成的绳子。<br/>赛拉弗先是去湖边查看捕鱼的陷阱有什么收获，把抓到的鱼扔到岸上后，简单洗漱了一下。又回来蹲在希尔的身边，问道：“你打算用木矛来对付西斯尤吗？”<br/>“我们也没有别的什么选择……不过我想到了几种陷阱，你也许可以帮我改进一下？”希尔对着她说道。<br/>“乐意至极。”<br/>……<br/>黄昏已至，落日的余晖把这座岛染成了橘黄色，阳光远没有看起来那么温暖，但被照耀到的人，心里还是会有那么一两分暖意。这时一只通体蓝色，冒着光芒的东西出现在空岛上方。是西斯尤。负责放哨的斯特凡妮吹了一声短促的口哨，早就安排过这种情况的众人连忙跑到躲避的坑穴中。这个坑穴和房屋都用树叶和石头伪装过了，虽然不知道对它有没有效果，但现在也只能寄希望于它的智商没有那么高。巨蛇叼着猎物回到了这座空岛。它看起来受了些伤，伤口撕开了它坚硬的鳞片，蓝色的血液顺着它的躯体流下。这让躲在坑穴里扒开灌木往外看的众人有些欣喜。获胜的概率又大了很多……至少看起来大了很多。<br/>希尔对着几人点了点头，能否击败西斯尤决定了她们能否继续在这座空岛上生存下去，这是存亡的时刻，已经没有任何退路。<br/>她小心移动着身体，从坑穴出来后，绕了一圈缓缓接近西斯尤。赛拉弗和斯特凡妮也慢慢移动到了预定的位置。伊曼努埃拉则是因为怀孕，大家决定让她先在坑穴中留守。<br/>西斯尤自从降落之后就显得十分警惕，似乎是发觉了空岛有什么不对劲，但哪里不对劲它也感觉不出来。它嘴里叼着的恐冠鸟也被它丢到了地上，喉咙里发出“咯咯”声，恫吓着潜在的敌人。<br/>希尔从灌丛中一跃而出，一块石头砸向西斯尤的头顶。<br/>当然，这并没有什么实际作用。伤害性不大，侮辱性极高。<br/>西斯尤被激怒了。它脖子旁边的触须疯狂舞动，对着希尔冲了过去。<br/>它距离希尔有一百步。<br/>“稳住！”希尔喊道，手里的木矛被攥得很近，几乎要捏出水来。<br/>五十步。<br/>“不到时候！”希尔死死地盯着西斯尤的双眼，毫不示弱地与其凶狠对视。<br/>二十步。<br/>“等待！”希尔已经能看到西斯尤血盆大口中拉扯出来的涎水了，那一排锋利的长牙令人胆寒。<br/>十步！<br/>“就是现在！”希尔喝到。斯特凡妮拔掉了卡住石头的木楔，被拴在后方悬崖处的石头从空岛上坠落，石头用绳子连接着一排被绑紧的木矛，木矛根据长短配置，每一根长木矛中间都有一根短棍将其隔开，以追求更深的穿刺。石头的重力让木矛排瞬间从薄薄的土层中被拉起，西斯尤迎面撞上了木矛。极大的冲力让木矛几近断裂，但依然支撑住了西斯尤的进攻。<br/>西斯尤发出痛苦的嘶吼，一根木矛深深地扎进了它的伤口，让伤口彻底撕开，蓝色的血液飞溅到了希尔的脸上。<br/>希尔抓住了这个机会，将木矛插入西斯尤的嘴里，一击得手。<br/>这木矛扎得极深，没有手的西斯尤很难依靠自己将木矛拔出。希尔上前一步，将腰间的石楔插进了它的眼睛。遭受重创的西斯尤疯狂挣扎，试图摆脱扎入身体的矛头，但希尔怎么会给它这个机会？<br/>“赛拉弗！”希尔大喊道。<br/>赛拉弗深吸一口气，抽掉了另一块石头的木楔。这块石头绑着的绳子埋在木矛排的周围，在木矛上还有挂钩保证绳子不会被拖到其它地方。石头落下的瞬间，绳子也被拉扯了出来，活扣被收紧，把木矛和西斯尤紧紧地绑在一起。<br/>斯特凡妮做完自己的任务之后，急忙跑过来帮忙，抓住捅入西斯尤嘴中的木矛，不让西斯尤动弹。<br/>这魔兽有着令人敬畏的生命力，在足足十五分钟的可怕僵持之后，西斯尤才保持着被刺死的姿态，不再动弹。<br/>就算这样希尔也没有掉以轻心，而是一直维持这一姿势半个小时，才精疲力竭地收手。<br/>西斯尤身上蓝色鳞片的光泽不再，已然是死透了。<br/>众人围上了看着这头死去的魔物，彼此互相看看，脸上还带着对刚才发生的事情的兴奋与后怕，心脏还在剧烈跳动。<br/>  “我们……我们赢了！”斯特凡妮快乐地跳起来，银色的长发在空中划出一个漂亮的弧度。她扑到希尔身上，热烈的拥抱希尔，不算丰满的胸乳挤压在希尔的身上。斯特凡妮的身躯如初春刚抽出的柳树枝条一般细嫩柔软，带着少女特有的芳香，让希尔不由得心旌摇曳。另外两人也围绕过来，脸上绽放出了笑意。<br/>  希尔突然脸色骤变，她感觉自己的身体发生了不可抗的变化。斯特凡妮一开始也有些疑惑，她感觉有个棍状物体顶在自己的小腹上，紧接着她就意识到了那是什么，面颊变得通红。<br/>赛拉弗看着她俩变得扭捏起来，用奇怪的眼神扫视两人，接着明白了过来，脸上带了些促狭的笑意。伊曼努埃拉是过来人，胆子也大，借着胜利的氛围，顺手就摸向希尔的下腹部，一手就把希尔的阴茎抓在了手里。<br/>“唔！”希尔此时弱点突然被人抓住，完全没有作战时的果敢与霸气，发出了堪称性感的呻吟。这声音一出，气氛瞬间变得旖旎起来。<br/>希尔深吸一口气，企图让自己平静。她先不动声色的用手揉捏了一把伊曼努埃拉丰满的臀部，臀肉几乎塞满指缝和手掌。伊曼努埃拉瞬间红了脸，早已食髓知味的她几乎是本能的动了情。<br/>  随后希尔捏了一下斯特凡妮绯红的脸颊，附在耳边说道：“你这个小淘气。”<br/>斯特凡妮开始盯着自己的脚尖看，耳朵都染上了红色。<br/>希尔从三人中离开，拖着死掉的西斯尤到一颗大树前，用绳子吊起来，让血液慢慢放干，更有利于保存。赛拉弗也过来帮忙，时不时玩味地看着希尔笑一下。希尔不由得有些羞恼，对着她做了个生气的表情，但怎么看都像是在撒娇。伊曼努埃拉和斯特凡妮一起去捕鱼，作为今晚的晚餐。<br/>今天的胜利进一步奠定了以希尔为核心的基础，她将在此后的很长一段时间里领导这个团体。而刚才发生的事情让大家意识到，希尔还有一个与众不同的“特长”，这也将成为领导者的优势。</p><p>5<br/>大家沉默地吃着烤鱼，旖旎的气氛依旧没有散去。伊曼努埃拉恬静的面容时不时闪过一丝决然，又染上一丝羞怯。斯特凡妮吃着鱼，眼睛在伊曼努埃拉和希尔的脸上来回瞟。<br/>终于，希尔大概是因为实在受不了这氛围了，于是红着脸站起来喊了一声：“我吃饱了！”头也不回的冲进屋里。<br/>留下三个女孩子在篝火边对视。然后，三人不约而同地露出了微妙的笑容。<br/>希尔在屋子里，把炉火点了起来。<br/>然后慢慢捂住了脸。<br/>“啊啊啊啊啊！我都干了些什么啊！我要控制不住我自己了！”希尔在内心哀嚎。解决了生存的问题之后，不由自主地开始想些乱七八糟的东西。对这种事情她即渴望，又有些心理负担，“而且刚才忍不住抓了伊曼努埃拉的屁股……手感真好……不对！她会怎么想我啊！还有什么‘你这个小淘气’，啊啊啊啊，好他妈羞耻啊，我到底在说些什么东西啊！”<br/>这时，一个身影笼罩在她的身上。她抬起头来，随即瞪大了双眼——这时她从没想过的场景。<br/>伊曼努埃拉赤身裸体得站在她的身前，乌黑靓丽的头发被盘在脑后，褐色的皮肤在炉火光辉的映照下更添诱惑的质感。俏丽的脸上带着红晕，金色的双眼勇敢地直视希尔。希尔不由自主地让目光在面前的躯体上游移。丰盈的胸部显得沉甸甸的，乳晕大且呈现着孕妇特有的红褐色，两个乳头挺翘着，似乎在邀请希尔吸入口中。小腹高高隆起，依稀可以看见下体贴服着的耻毛。修长的双腿似乎有些颤抖，脚指头也紧张得在地面抓紧又放松，显得十分可爱。<br/>“你……”希尔想说些什么，但伊曼努埃拉直接扑了上来，用吻封住了希尔的嘴。炽热的呼吸喷吐在希尔的脸上，舌头与舌头交织在一起发出令人脸红的水声。她们感受着彼此嘴唇的质感，互相用牙齿轻咬对方的嘴唇。希尔迷迷糊糊中感觉自己的衣服被脱下——或者说是自己主动脱下的——她已经顾不上这种细节了，只想好好的沉浸在这个吻中。<br/>两个人一面吻着，一面慢慢地倒在地面上。伊曼努埃拉趴在希尔的身上，双手抚住希尔的脸继续热吻，而后用自己的阴唇不断摩擦着希尔的阴茎，隆起的小腹随着摩擦不断触碰到希尔的腹部。伊曼努埃拉那丰满的乳房如同熟透的果实垂落下来，她的乳尖与希尔的乳尖摩擦着。<br/>这时，希尔觉得耳朵传来呼吸的喷吐声，紧接着，耳朵就被一个温暖湿润的触感所包裹，一条小巧灵活的舌头在耳郭上打转，让她不得不停下来去看看到底发生了什么。<br/>她的嘴唇离开了伊曼努埃拉，两人嘴唇分离时还拉扯出一条银丝。希尔转过头去却看到了斯特凡妮。炉火的光芒让斯特凡妮的银发镀上了一层金色，她此时正调皮地笑着，还伸出舌头勾了勾。她像一条小狗一样跪伏在希尔的身边，光滑的后背和挺翘圆润的屁股被炉火勾勒出让人血脉喷张的阴影。<br/>“怎么……斯特凡妮，你也有份吗？”希尔有些不可置信。<br/>斯特凡妮没有多说，闭着眼睛搂抱过来，也是深深得一吻。她的吻青涩而生疏，牙齿偶尔会咬到希尔的舌头，希尔只能温柔地、慢慢地引导她熟悉这种感觉。<br/>希尔伸出手摸向斯特凡妮的私处，斯特凡妮本能地躲避了一下，但慢慢又放松下来，那里毛发稀疏，阴唇内略微湿润。希尔的另一只手摸向伊曼努埃拉的锁骨，自上而下的抚摸。手指翻越伊曼努埃拉丰满的胸乳，手指慢慢揉捏那颗熟透的樱桃。<br/>“啊……”伊曼努埃拉忍不住发出声音——这正是她想要的，这种爱抚已经很久没有享受过了。度过了让她惊恐不安的危机，她现在只想找个人依靠。<br/>希尔的手继续向下，摸过她的肚皮，然后去抚摸她的私处。伊曼努埃拉的私处是真的洪水泛滥，在她为了配合希尔的爱抚，稍微抬起屁股离开阴茎的时候，淫水瞬间涌出，沾湿了希尔的手指和阴茎——她已经做好准备了，或者准备时间过长，她不想再等了。<br/>伊曼努埃拉扶起希尔的阴茎，抱着自己隆起的腹部，缓缓坐下。最开始她的表情有些痛苦，但渐渐地，她的眉眼变得柔和，牙齿咬紧嘴唇又放松。当她的小穴完全吞没希尔的阴茎时，那膨胀的阴茎让她忍不住翻起了白眼、浑身颤抖起来——她高潮了。<br/>希尔感觉自己的下体被一个温暖而湿润的地方包裹，紧密肉穴里面的褶皱如同欢迎她一般，将她的阴茎牢牢吸住：从肉冠的顶端开始，逐渐吞没全部。她感觉到自己的阴茎顶到了一个略感坚硬的物体，那大概是伊曼努埃拉的子宫颈口。<br/>伊曼努埃拉不得不稍微停下喘息，此时希尔依然在和斯特凡妮热吻。斯特凡妮学得很快，她已经开始用舌头在唇齿间与希尔游乐，她们的味蕾摩擦过彼此的嘴唇和牙齿，从舌吻转到吸吻，再到舔吻。<br/>希尔的手指不断得爱抚斯特凡妮的阴唇，那里也几乎湿透。她的手从斯特凡妮的阴户离开，二人的嘴唇也慢慢分开。斯特凡妮迷离的眼神中带上了茫然，她依然娇憨地跪伏在地上。希尔起身把还留在高潮余韵里的伊曼努埃拉温柔抱起，让她平躺在地面上，阴茎带着淫水从身体中抽出。<br/>接着她走到斯特凡妮的身后，拍了她屁股一下。斯特凡妮下意识地“啊”了一声。<br/>“躺下。”希尔看着那挺翘白皙的屁股有些气喘，但还是压抑住了自己冲刺的欲望——她希望能看到斯特凡妮的表情。<br/>斯特凡妮知道即将要发生什么，顺从地躺在地上，身体颤抖起来。是激动？是恐惧？她自己也说不清楚。<br/>希尔跪在斯特凡妮的两腿之间，用阴茎轻轻拍打她完全湿润的阴唇，斯特凡妮面色潮红地扭动腰肢，双腿搭在希尔腰间，试图让她离自己近一些、再近一些。她的胸部是四人里面的平均水平，但乳头和乳晕的颜色完全是少女的粉红色，此时乳头挺立，含苞待放。<br/>二人四目相对，眼中满是情欲。<br/>希尔把肉冠慢慢插入那水淋淋的洞口，只经历过一个男人的斯特凡妮自然没有多少经验，甚至那个男人也算不上经历，他只是脱尽了斯特凡妮的衣衫而已。<br/>最开始的痛苦极为短暂，那是充分爱抚的结果。斯特凡妮的子宫已经做好了生育的准备，它兴奋地准备迎接生命之潮的到来。生命，世间最为瑰丽的奇迹。它远比任何建筑要宏伟，远比任何使命要崇高，远比任何任务都重要。生命的延续，让族群更繁盛，是文明的基石。<br/>希尔的肉冠刮过斯特凡妮的阴道褶皱，像是手抚过丰收的麦穗。斯特凡妮紧紧的抱紧希尔，让她们的乳肉贴合在一起，她不由得哭泣起来。没有什么理由，只是想流泪。她把小巧的牙印和吻痕烙印在希尔的肩头和颈间。她的指尖抓过希尔背后的赎罪文书，在上面留下新痕。<br/>希尔咬牙坚持，那紧致的阴道像是挤压海绵一样挤压自己的阴茎，不断吮吸着它，自己压抑快感的能力似乎快到了极致。<br/>两人的私处时而贴合在一起时而又分离，肌肤碰撞的声音不绝于耳，胸乳因撞击摇晃，粉红色的乳头像是摇曳的灯火，又像是引导船只回港的灯塔。<br/>那轻柔的声音说道：“欢迎回家。”<br/>6<br/>“哦哦！”斯特凡妮的面孔狰狞起来，她要高潮了。见状希尔加快了进攻的步伐，屁股如同拉风箱一样快速地动了起来，碰撞的声音几乎响成一片。希尔喷薄而出的时候，头高高得扬了起来，下身却紧紧地贴合在斯特凡妮的私处，淫水经过阴毛和碰撞的作用变成一圈白沫。希尔感觉自己如同灵魂缺失了一般……这也是她从未体验过的。她自慰过，那感觉和现在完全不同。<br/>她们两个紧紧地拥抱在一起，尿道口与宫颈紧紧贴合，所有的精液都被射入那未曾让他人染指的子宫。<br/>二人都有些气喘吁吁，斯特凡妮脸上沾满汗水和泪水。希尔和她吻在一起，感受着高潮后的余韵。<br/>休息了一会儿，身边的伊曼努埃拉已经准备就绪。希尔看向她的时候，她已经对着希尔撅起了屁股。那丰满的臀瓣像是一颗诱人的褐色蜜桃，而那最动人的地方，自然是因为成熟而裂开的、充满蜜糖的缝隙。看到这一幕，她的阴茎完全没有疲软的意思，试图慢慢从斯特凡妮的身体中抽出。斯特凡妮的双腿盘在希尔的腰上，用调皮的眼神看着她，一双修长有力的大腿紧紧夹住了希尔，试图阻止她离开。<br/>希尔有些无奈，在她唇上深深一吻，手顺便拍了她屁股一下。<br/>斯特凡妮这才罢休，还不忘略显嫉妒的抓了一把希尔圆润的胸部。希尔走到伊曼努埃拉的身后，用舌头在她的臀瓣上打转，舌头的触感显然让她吃了一惊，浑身抖动了一下。见到这么可爱的反应，希尔更起了欺负她的心思。她的目光注视到了伊曼努埃拉的菊穴上，那放射性的纹路就像一朵怒放的花朵。她把手指用伊曼努埃拉的淫水沾湿，慢慢开始扩张孕妇的小屁穴，伊曼努埃拉完全没想到希尔会玩弄她的这里，不由得惊叫出声。希尔满意于她的意外与羞怯，手指轻柔的抽插，很快孕妇的惊叫就变成了喘息。希尔调整姿势，将自己的阴茎直接捅入伊曼努埃拉的小穴。刚才的温柔只是针对青涩的斯特凡妮的伪装，希尔在面对已经成熟的孕妇，露出了暴君的一面，小腹不断拍打着孕妇的臀瓣，激起一道道臀浪。<br/>孕妇的声音很快变了调，阴茎强力的冲击让她丢盔卸甲，每次肉冠通过褶皱都会让她神经放空，但即便这样她还是下意识的用一只手捂住肚子，想要保护肚子里的胎儿。<br/>希尔一只手抓住孕妇空着的胳膊，另一只手扳住孕妇的肩头，下身拼命地往孕妇的缝隙中挤。高速的运动让伊曼努埃拉的胸乳在空中来回晃动，红褐色的乳晕几乎晃成了一条线。<br/>“啊啊啊啊啊！”孕妇翻起白眼，尖叫起来，这高潮比第一次的高潮还要猛烈，她几乎失神，尖叫慢慢消失，变成了压在喉咙里的“嗬嗬”声。希尔也来到了第二次的门口，她咬着牙齿狠狠地把精液射了进去，但由于子宫里面的生命已经占据了大部分的位置，白浊的精液顺着两人贴合的缝隙飞溅了出来，剩余的则顺着二人的大腿缓缓流下。<br/>希尔扶住了失神的孕妇，再次让她慢慢躺倒地上休息，她的小穴此时还在抽搐，时不时挤出一股精液。<br/>希尔开始后悔自己做得太猛了。突然，她的背后被柔软和温暖的感觉占据。她本以为是斯特凡妮，但是落在肩膀的金发告诉了她来者的身份。<br/>是赛拉弗。<br/>这下希尔是真的惊讶了，不由得回过头去问道：“你为什么……”话说到一半，噎住了。此时赛拉弗也是一丝不挂的，她的身材修长而纤细，完全就是一个处于青春期的少女。刚刚开始发育的雏乳暴露在空气中，下体的金色耻毛十分稀疏，如果不仔细看的话几乎看不出来。<br/>赛拉弗微笑着把手指放在希尔的嘴唇上：“我会向你解释我这么做的理由，但不是现在。”<br/>“那我现在应该做什么？”<br/>“爱我。”<br/>希尔和赛拉弗拥吻在一起，她抬起了赛拉弗的一条大腿，用阴茎寻找那未经开发的处女地。两人的胸乳完全贴合在一起，可以感受到彼此的心跳。赛拉弗完全没有看起来那么淡定，她的心脏都快从胸腔里蹦出来了。感受到这一点的希尔动作更加舒缓且温柔，她尽力爱抚赛拉弗，扶住赛拉弗腰部的手慢慢抚上赛拉弗的后背。希尔的舌头则从赛拉弗的唇瓣离开，亲吻下巴，一路向下。<br/>她吻过了少女的胸部，舌头开始绕着胸乳向内一圈又一圈的舔吻。第一次受到这种刺激的赛拉弗低呼出声。她感觉被舔吻到的部分热了起来，而迟迟没有被含入口中的乳头，此时比被刺激到了还要煎熬。希尔的舌头快要到达那里了，舌尖舔舐着乳晕，炽热的呼吸喷吐在乳头上。赛拉弗感觉自己腿都要软了，几乎站立不住，要不是希尔还扶着自己的腰，恐怕自己此时已经软倒在地上。<br/>终于，希尔含住了乳头，用味蕾感受少女的青春气息，舌头不断挑逗着被含住的乳尖，让少女几乎发狂，阴户开始有爱液渗出来了。<br/>希尔感受到少女下体的湿润，感觉是时候了，于是站直了身体，双手抬起少女的屁股对准自己的阴茎，慢慢地刺入少女的躯体。<br/>被撕裂的痛感瞬间击穿少女的防线，她悲鸣一声，一口咬在希尔的肩膀上。希尔也被痛感刺激到了，下身开始缓缓地动起来。阴茎蹂躏着这具身体，少女平坦的小腹因为异物的突入平白鼓起一块，还随着阴茎的移动而移动。这淫靡的景象让希尔血脉贲张，不由得加快了自己的动作。她把少女的大腿架在自己的肩膀上，少女柔软的躯体如同被折起来一般，下身的皮肉碰撞声和水声响成一片。<br/>当少女被放下来时，下体已经是一片斑驳，还带着点点血渍。她双眼紧闭，呼吸急促，身体不时抽搐一下，每次抽搐，紧窄的小穴就会挤出一些精液。<br/>整个房间里散发着雌性的味道。<br/>希尔疲惫地把两具失了神的身体搬到一起，斯特凡妮也过来帮了忙，四个人抱在一起，身上胡乱盖了些衣服，今夜就这样睡去。</p><p>7</p><p>当希尔再次醒过来的时候，已经是正午了。阳光洒满大地，屋外鸟啼虫鸣。屋中雌性的味道还没有散尽，这告诉希尔昨晚并非梦境。希尔此时仍感觉身体疲惫，身上伤痕累累。她站起来活动了一下腰肢，骨头发出“咔咔”的声响。她的小腹有些酸痛，明显是昨夜疯狂的副作用。<br/>希尔穿上衣服从屋里出来，看到三人正坐在草地上晒太阳。她们看到希尔，明显都回忆起昨晚的疯狂，不由得都羞红了脸。希尔先到烤架旁边，把还带着热气的鱼唏哩呼噜吃了个干净。昨晚就她体力损失最大，腹中饥饿早已难以忍耐。<br/>她吃完后走过去对着三人说道：“我会对你们负责的。”说完还郑重其事地行了一礼。<br/>三人面面相觑，伊曼努埃拉率先“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，但眼角有闪亮的东西一闪而过。斯特凡妮也吃吃地笑道：“都这种情况了，你要是想不负责任也不可能啊！除非你从岛上跳下去！”<br/>只有赛拉弗又露出了玩味的笑容。<br/>希尔不由得想起在意的事情，于是拉着赛拉弗起身，走到小树林里。剩余两人又红了脸，嘻嘻哈哈的，显然是误会了。但希尔管不了那么多了，她现在满腹疑问。<br/>“你为什么昨晚要……?伊曼努埃拉我可以理解，她作为孕妇，行动不便，必须要一个人照顾她。斯特凡妮我也可以理解，她在万念俱灰的时候，被我拉了进来，她可能会出于报答，或者是因为没什么一技之长，担心被抛弃而这么做。唯独你……”希尔说道此处摇了摇头，“我想不出来你做这件事情的理由。”<br/>赛拉弗背过手去，语气说不出的放松：“我和她们谈过，你说的这两个理由和她们所想基本差不多。我的理由也很简单。”<br/>“是什么？”<br/>“你目前是我们之中的最高战力，同时也是绝对的核心。当她们两个人与你发生亲密关系之后，可供分配的生存资源会不会向她们倾斜呢？当资源不足的时候，你们会不会第一个把我抛弃掉？我担心这一点。这是我的第一个理由。”说到这里，赛拉弗顿了顿，转过身来，双目明亮地盯着希尔。<br/>“会这么想确实像是你的风格……”希尔抿了抿嘴唇道，“但听你的意思，还有第二个理由？”<br/>“第二个理由，也是最重要的理由。”赛拉弗露出了狡黠的笑容，“你是有能力从这个地方逃出去的。”<br/>希尔苦笑一声，直接大方承认：“你是怎么看出来的？”<br/>“你落地的时候精神状态太镇定了。没有丝毫的迷茫、痛苦或者是别的什么负面情绪。”赛拉弗侃侃而谈，“这种状态在这种环境下很不正常。还有，你还记得你在劝解我们的时候说的话吗？”<br/>“啊……现在想来，那句话真的是个很大的破绽。”希尔稍微回忆了一下，不得不点头赞同道，“我当时说会有龙族和空贼经过，这个理由过于牵强了。这里人烟稀少，也没有什么资源。既没有经济价值，也没有战略价值，不会有龙族或者空贼特地跑一趟的。就算来了，也不能保证对方能看到我们。”<br/>“就是这样。所以你的底牌是？”<br/>“空贼。”希尔缓缓吐出一口气，“我母亲买通了一支空贼队伍，他们会深入这片岛屿寻找我。时间可能会花几个月，毕竟岛屿数量太多。”<br/>“很明显，空贼需要拯救的目标只有你一个。”赛拉弗笑了笑，“这就是我的第三个目的，由你在其中斡旋，让他们的拯救目标多一个。也许成功率并不高，但是，就像你说的那样，有机会试试，就应该试试的。”<br/>“所以我保存了西斯尤。”希尔蹲下去，胸乳被膝盖顶得一颤一颤，“我要用那头魔兽，来和空贼做一场交易。”<br/>“机会渺茫。”赛拉弗如实说道。<br/>“我知道。”<br/>赛拉弗走到希尔面前慢慢抱住她，把希尔的脑袋埋在自己的怀里，说道：“如果能成功的话，记得优先考虑我哦。”<br/>少女的体香萦绕在希尔的鼻腔里，让她心脏漏跳了一拍。她忍不住在少女的脸上啄了一下。少女露出了一丝微笑，站起身来把衣服一件件丢到地上，背对着希尔把腰弯了下来，一只手扶住旁边的树干，一只手扒开自己的小穴，露出自己湿淋淋的洞口。做完这一切之后，她俏皮地回头看着愣住的希尔，说道：“你还在等什么？”<br/>希尔掏出自己勃起的阴茎，在洞口处摩擦，肉冠在阴蒂上擦来擦去，让小穴流出的淫水将肉棒完全浸湿。一只手在赛拉弗的臀瓣上摆弄，少女柔软的屁股被捏成了各种勾人欲望的形状。<br/>“哈……”赛拉弗忍不住喘息着，膝盖一阵阵的发软。<br/>希尔将阴茎慢慢挺入她的身体，在她的体内舒展开来，肉冠顶端亲吻赛拉弗的宫颈口。<br/>“顶……顶到了！”赛拉弗像天鹅般修长的脖颈高高昂起，希尔伏在她的身后啜吻她的肩膀和脖子，丰满的乳房挤压在赛拉弗光洁的背上。赛拉弗可以清楚的感受到希尔勃起的乳头在自己的背上磨来磨去。<br/>希尔下身完全没停下来，最开始还算是温柔，等到赛拉弗习惯了阴茎的进入后，便毫不怜香惜玉地大力抽插起来。赛拉弗的小屁股被撞的前后摇摆，上面渐渐出现了被希尔小腹反复拍打造成的红印。<br/>希尔开始抽插后，两只手也没有闲着，一只手伸向赛拉弗的胸前，抚弄那两颗粉红的、少女的乳头，一只手伸向少女的下体，用食指和中指夹住那颗阴蒂，时不时用指甲刮擦一下。<br/>来自各处的刺激让赛拉弗倍感刺激，身体控制不住地绷紧又放松。<br/>“啊……啊啊！”强烈的感觉如同潮水一般涌向赛拉弗的四肢百骸，让她头皮发麻，忍不住呻吟出声。<br/>“我要让你的子宫里装满我的精液——我要让你怀上我的种！”希尔附在赛拉弗的耳边低喝道，妩媚诱人的语气却散发出一股霸气，让赛拉弗死死地咬住了嘴唇。因为她不知道自己开口将会说出什么让自己脸红心跳的羞人词汇。<br/>赛拉弗感觉一股微凉在自己的阴道中弥散开来，冲刷着宫颈口和阴道壁，填满了她里面的每一个缝隙。<br/>喘息、呻吟、皮肉相撞的声音交织在树林中。<br/>汗水、淫水、精液的淫靡味道弥漫在空气里。<br/>希尔扶着自己的阴茎慢慢退出来，赛拉弗的小穴明显有些合不上了，一边颤抖着一边流出一股股精液。<br/>希尔把手放在赛拉弗的屁股上轻轻地抚弄，伸出舌头去舔那圆润的臀瓣。赛拉弗此时已经什么都不能想了，大脑完全的放空，被希尔这么一舔弄，闭着眼睛气喘吁吁地跪坐到地上。<br/>希尔舔了舔嘴唇，刚准备穿上衣服，便听到身后传来一阵树叶攒动的声音，她回过头去，发现斯特凡妮和伊曼努埃拉一丝不挂地朝她走来。<br/>今天，还很漫长呢。</p><p>8</p><p>就这样，日子一天天过去，很快就到了第九天。这九天来，她们一直吃鱼过活，也没有什么性命之忧。她们每天都在尽情的交合，这让希尔很快就消瘦了下来，还出现了黑眼圈。某晚在射出第六发的时候，她感觉自己射的都是水。<br/>当然，其中多少痛苦多少幸福只有她自己知道了。<br/>那只被打倒的西斯尤让他们彻底肢解了，皮、牙齿、骨头和筋都变成了素材。西斯尤作为相当稀有的怪物，它身上的这些东西如果放到拍卖行，必定能卖上个高价。<br/>这种日子无比的平静，让希尔会想到很多以前自己从没想过的事情。她发现自己正逐渐适应这种生活，也会冒出“就这样平静地活下去也不错”的想法。<br/>这种想法让她迷茫，但很快她明白过来，这不过是苦中作乐的一种打算。<br/>她心底，还是向往自由的生活。<br/>终于，在第十天，情况发生了变化。<br/>“那是什么？！”斯特凡妮惊喜地指向天空，那里是一艘飞在空中的舰艇，距离她们有点远，但依然能够看清形状。<br/>“赛拉弗，生火起烟。”希尔安排道，“你们先找地方躲起来，我们并不能确定他们是敌是友，在明确他们的目的之前，首先保护自己的安全。”<br/>众人点头，生火后纷纷找地方躲了起来，只留下希尔一个人在外面。<br/>舰艇很快发现了这边升起的烟，调转航向，冲着这边笔直飞来。<br/>希尔捏紧了手中的石斧，这东西没什么杀伤力，但是聊胜于无。<br/>随着舰艇越来越近，希尔也看清了这艘舰艇的全貌，它装备有四个青鳞气球和一个能容纳十几人的甲板，上面还有一面红黑交间，绘着一只拳头的旗帜。<br/>希尔认出了旗帜代表的东西，那代表一个实力很强的空贼组织：“最后通牒”。“最后通牒”是一支前两年才崛起的队伍，以盛产飞行好手和冒险家而出名。他们虽然什么种族都有，但都自称来自于同一个家族“努达尔噶（直译为拳头）”。<br/>希尔稍微安心，但是并没有放松警惕。<br/>很快舰艇便靠近了这座岛，并在边缘缓缓停下，上面跳下来几个人。其中一个从手里拿出来一个卷轴，打开后一边对比一边走到希尔身前六七步的位置。他把护目镜推到额头上，对着希尔问道：“希尔小姐？”<br/>“是我。”希尔点头道。<br/>“你母亲给了我们八万金币，让我们带你去安全的地方……可算找到你了！”他发出类似于“这任务终于结束了”的叹息。<br/>“其实，不止我一个人。”希尔有些不好意思。她拍了拍手，示意其他人出来，赛拉弗、斯特凡妮和伊曼努埃拉从藏身的地方走了出来，赛拉弗手中还抱着那堆从西斯尤身上采集到的素材。<br/>“人怎么多了几个。”那人挠挠头，看上去有些苦恼，于是对着希尔说道：“你现在这里等一下，我去请示一下我们族长。”<br/>是族长，而不是团长之类的称呼吗？希尔有些意外，这在空贼的组织中相当罕见。<br/>一会儿工夫，一名高大健壮的男性从舰艇上走下来。他有着红褐色的皮肤和如钢铁般坚硬的眼神，最让希尔等人惊讶的是男人头上的黑色硬角和在屁股后面甩来甩去的粗壮尾巴。<br/>“我听说你想要多带几个人？”男人问道。<br/>“是。”<br/>“你有钱付给我吗？”<br/>“用这个可以吗？”希尔把东西从赛拉弗手中接过，问道：“这是从西斯尤身上剥下来的。西斯尤作为稀有种，这些东西应该能值另外三个人的票价吧？”<br/>敖龙族男性看着希尔不卑不亢的表现，特别是手中紧紧攥着的石斧，脸上露出了点兴趣。他问道：“我们这么多人，你就不害怕吗？我看你身边的女人姿色都不错，我们要是真打算抢的话，你要怎么办？”<br/>“当然是反抗。”希尔回答得毫不犹豫。<br/>“你可能会死哦。”<br/>希尔低头沉默了片刻，再次抬头时眼中杀气四溢，还有着不顾一切的疯狂。<br/>“那总比我女人在我面前被抢要来得好。”<br/>赛拉弗慢慢地握住了希尔的手，握得紧紧的。<br/>“有趣。我是怒达尔噶部的族长，苏兰龙格。你叫什么名字？”敖龙族的男性嘴角勾起了笑容，他本来对这个任务并不感冒，只是因为价格高才接得任务，接完后就整天窝在房间里喝酒睡大觉，活儿都交给手下去办。而现在，他是真的对面前这个女人起了兴趣。她让人想到一种草原上的毒蛇，花纹美丽，身材细小，但任何敢小瞧它的生物，都有可能倒在它的毒牙之下。<br/>希尔顿了顿，想要说话，忽然听到一声鹰啸。<br/>她抬头望去，一只鹰正迎着太阳向上飞去，风把鹰的羽毛吹得晃动不已。<br/>“我叫希尔……希尔·逐风。”希尔喃喃得回答道。</p><p>最终章：</p><p>从此，世界上少了一名叫希尔·布莱曼斯的贵族少女，多了一名叫希尔·逐风的冒险家。<br/>她和她的女人们走遍世界的各个角落，在无数地方留下了她们的传说。<br/>而那些传说，我们有机会再一一道来吧。</p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*1：数枪为战争神哈罗尼的枪名。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>